


Faith and Reward

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Prayer, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt on tumblr of submissive Dean and dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Reward

It was almost funny how Cas thought that just because he'd gagged him, that Dean couldn't talk dirty. His hands were tied together at the wrist, silk of Cas' blue tie beginning to chafe his skin as the angel fucked him. His legs were thrown over Cas' shoulders, his knees and calves being littered with bites and slurping kisses. As Cas nuzzled his left ankle he decided it was time to act.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly in pleasure before doing his best to clasp his hands behind his back. Then he began, _'Dear Castiel,'_ the angel faltered, dropping Dean's legs and barely catching himself before he landed roughly on the bound and gagged human in his care.

“Dean...” His voice sounded rougher than usual, needy.

 _'Dear Castiel, I pray that you'll untie me and ungag me so I can show you how much I enjoy this.'_ A rough hand connected with his cheek, the slap cracking sharply in the air and against his skin.

“Don't defile the act of prayer, Dean.” Cas had stopped moving and even without opening his eyes he knew the other man loomed over him dangerously, desperately.

 _'I'm sorry I resorted to this, Cas, but you gagged me and this is the only surefire way I have of reaching you.'_ Dean opened his eyes and stared into Cas', loving the surprise and awe he found there. _'Let me repent, Castiel.'_

Above him Cas made a noise like he was dying, settling slowly on top of Dean. His forehead rested against Dean's shoulder and he drew in deep, steadying breaths. Soft kisses were pressed against Dean's neck and jaw, leading up to his ear. “And just how would you repent, Dean?” Cas' voice was strained, like he was barely keeping it together despite his curiosity.

Dean did his best to smile around the gag in his mouth, eyes slipping shut as Cas started thrusting again, slower than before. _'I'd roll us over and suck you cock, but I wouldn't tease this time. I've learned my lesson.'_ The angel moaned, snapping his hips forward roughly and hitting a spot in Dean that made him arch his back. _'I'd suck you down as far as I could and swirl my tongue when I came back up, just like you like.'_ Cas' hands dug into his sides, fingers and nails biting into his flesh as the angel's pace increased. _'If you'd let me, I'd slip a finger inside you and rub like you do to me. Show you how good it feels.'_ Cas bit into his shoulder, teeth pressing in hard enough that he was surprised he didn't feel blood welling up to the surface. _'Then, when you were about to come, I'd back off and let you finish on my face.'_ He almost wanted to chuckle at the shaky, damn near whimpering moan that drew from the man above him, but that would only serve to get him into even more trouble.

Castiel reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. He drew back and looked down at Dean, a predatory smile curling his lips. “And they say you don't have faith.” Smugness dripped from him just as he twisted his wrist and made Dean come, a hoarse groan making his teeth vibrate around the plastic ball forcing his jaw open. It only took a handful more thrusts before Cas came too, low moan of Dean's name whispered brokenly against the tattoo on his chest. His restraints came undone on their own, Cas nuzzling and cuddling him in the aftermath. Cas wasn't moving from where he rested on top of Dean, but the hunter still felt hands massaging into his muscles and easing the tension as he drew his arms out from under his back. His jaw was worked gently, the gag rolling off the bed like it had a mind of its own. The angel chuckled against his skin, pressing more kisses into it. “Your faith will be rewarded.” Blue eyes met his, darkly pleased as they kissed.


End file.
